User blog:Concernedalien11780/Hello, Fox Animation Wiki!
Hello, Fox Animation Wiki, this is Concernedalien11780. It's nice to know that a wiki where information for all of the animated programs Fox has aired on Sunday nights throughout its history as a network was put up by somebody. Too bad it's pretty much a dead wiki and there's no real point in trying to rebuild it because Animation Domination became Sunday Funday, whatever the freak that means. Futurama ended unceremoniously in 2003 due to Fox's apparent inability to find a good airtime for it, allowing for four straight-to-DVD movies and a run on Comedy Central from 2010 to 2013, which had many funny moments, but not really any Futurama-funny moments. King of the Hill simply had its time come, and at least it ended before Brittany Murphy died so that they wouldn't have to recast Luanne. The Cleveland Show was cancelled due to "low" ratings (low is in quotes because as Quagmire said in the Family Guy episode, "He's Bla-ack!", its ratings were about equal to Bob's Burgers and it was in reality cancelled because they knew people were saying better things about Bob's Burgers than Cleveland Show and wanted to make room for both new shows and potential preemption from sports events). American Dad moved to TBS due to creative differences with Mike Barker and Fox, resulting in a three-episode Season 11 and a Season 12 that feels dissapointingly dull. And we can't forget the failures like Sit Down, Shut Up; Allen Gregory, and Napoleon Dynamite: The Series. Oh, wait, of course we can. I only remember them because I frequently browse Wikipedia. Simpsons, Family Guy, and Bob's Burgers are the only shows that remain (I don't count Golan the Insatiable just yet). The Sunday Funday block began in fall 2014, adding a mix of low-budget (which does not always mean bad) live-action sitcoms to the mix, because that was so successful in the past (The Winner, Sons of Tuscon, and Dads, I'm looking at you). Bob's Burgers is currently the most acclaimed and viewed of the animated shows, with people praising its humor, the personalities of the kids (too bad there aren't as many well-written adult characters on the show), the fact that it's the only show to care to satirize Brony culture, something not even South Park cared to do an episode on, and Tina somehow becoming an Internet feminist icon. Simpsons and Family Guy, on the other hand, barely struggle to get by, with them having to resort to cheap publicity stunts, like kill off main characters for two episodes only to bring them back in an impossibly contrived manner, or announce a "legal separation" plotline like it's a big deal even though Marge leaves Homer twice a season. The other Sunday Funday shows are quite the mixed bag as well. While John Mulaney is a pretty good stand-up comedian, as I learned by watching some of his stand-up specials I watched with my sister on Netflix, it doesn't translate as well to his sitcom, which was graciously killed, because it was just too blatant of a Seinfeld ripoff to sustain an audience. Brooklyn Nine-Nine, while featuring good comedic talent in the form of Andy Samberg and Terry Crews, seems just too bland to keep my interest. The Last Man On Earth, on the other hand, is one of the most creative and hilairious indie sitcoms currently on TV, though I may just be saying that because of the heavy involvement of Phil Lord and Chris Miller, the writer-director team behind the first Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, the modern 21 Jump Stret movies, The Lego Movie and many of its upcoming sequels and spin-offs, an upcoming animated Spider-Man comedy movie, the DC Cinematic Universe's upcoming Flash movie, and Disney/Lucasfilm's upcoming Star Wars Han Solo prequel-spinoff. I don't know if Fox's Sunday night animation block can ever regain its former glory. Until I can know for sure, I'll just keep editing this wiki, because it needs some real tender loving care, and rebinging American Dad Season 8. Good- bye for now, anyone who may be happening to listen. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts